


A Bird and a Dragon

by Lionenda



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionenda/pseuds/Lionenda
Summary: Baatar needs vacations out of Zaofu after the Commander Guan's incident.Bumi, who is helping, suggest that his apprentice, Iroh, makes him travel with him.Baatar doesn't know what he fell into by agreeing.
Relationships: Baatar Jr / Iroh II
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this Ship because I thought of why not. You can see my art of them on my Twitter

Baatar was reading some books in his room, finding it his only occupation of the day. It had been months since the "Commander Guan's incident", and the young man was finally having some time of peace.  
Seeing Kuvira again didn't help with his tormented feelings. While his love for her was slowly but surely disappearing entirely, it was still hurting deep inside.

Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. His family had seen his change in behaviour, and his mother had called Tenzin for help. But it was actually Bumi, his elder brother, that came. At first, Baatar thought the older man couldn't help him with his mind, but he actually did. He was a very patient man and his presence was always pleasing and entertaining. It felt great to be listened to without being judged or stopped. He was grateful of this.  
After some talking, Bumi had suggested that he maybe needed some time away from Zaofu, some vacations to heal. It scared Baatar. His family was already thinking he didn't love them, so going away from Zaofu wouldn't help. But Bumi explained that his feelings were more important, and his family will understand if he needs time away. So after some weeks of thinking, he agreed to taking some vacations. And now, he just needed to announce it to his parents.

While he was putting his book on his desk, he heard his door open. He looked at it and saw his mother standing in the doorway, looking a little shy and out of place. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at him :

-Hello mother

-Good morning Baatar. I.. Wanted to talk to you

-I needed to talk to you too mother

Suyin finally looked at him, eyes reading surprise. Her son always took time to talk to her, so she was pleasantly shocked to hear this :

-Well, start !

-No, please start mother

-Alright. Well, after what happened with Commander Guan, and your help, we decided to soften your sentence. So you can have your own house again

Baatar looked at his mother with a dumb found expression. Was she really telling him this ? But he still deserved... Oh geez this was a shock for him. He even sat down on his bed just to breathe. Suyin walked closer, worried for her son :

-Is everything alright ?

-Uh.. Yeah. Yeah. It's just that.. What I have to say may be helped with this decision

-What do you mean ?

The young man rubbed his face, trying to find a way to talk. He sighed and looked at the ground :

-Well, you see.. In a meeting with Sir Bumi, he pointed out that I maybed.. Needed some time away from Zaofu, to get my mind clear. And I do believe it would.. Help.

The researcher kept his gaze on the ground, avoiding the surely full of hate glare of his mother. Of course she would take it badly. Her silence was all that he needed. She waited for her way to leave him behind, and this was finally happening.  
Baatar closed his eyes, waiting for the out come only to open them again when feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, meeting his mother's gaze :

-Mom/

-If you think this is the best for you, then I'll help. We'll find a way

And for a long time, Baatar truly smiled of happiness.

◇─◇──◇─ Timeskip ─◇──◇─◇

It took a few weeks to decide on how Baatar would travel around the Nations. He still needed someone to keep an eye on him, in case of anything. It was there that Bumi talked about his ex apprentice, Iroh, who wanted to help too. Baatar felt a little unsure about this, after all, he had been an ennemy to this man. Was he sure of wanting to live with him for some months ? But Bumi assured that the heir to the Fire Nation truly wished to be friend him, plus it would make him have some vacations too.

Even if Baatar agreed to this, he felt nervous when seeing the flying ship arriving at Zaofu. He took a deep breath when he saw the General walking down to meet him and his family. The man had a strong aura and it was easy to say that he was very charming. Wait, charming ? Baatar shook his head, surprised at his own thoughts. He didn't have time to see that Iroh arrived in front of him until he heard his voice :

-Sir Baatar ? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Said the General with a smile.

That was going to be long vacations.


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh was walking beside Baatar, the two following Suyin and Bumi inside Zaofu to get to the meeting room. It had been atleast an hour since he arrived, and he must admit that the city was gorgeous. Very different from the Fire Nation, but having the beauty of the Earth Kingdom.  
He looked at the man walking alongside him, studying him once again. The researcher didn't seem to be utterly comfortable in the situation, which reminded him the first seconds he first saw him.

⋈ As Iroh walked out of the flying ship, he felt relieved to feel the fresh air. While he didn't really dislike being in the sky, he favorited his ship to travel. The trip was too long for him, but he knew better than to complain, even if his mind was telling him to go back on the sea. But since there wasn't any kind of water around here, he had no choice. He could feel his legs getting slightly heavier getting down the airship.

He watched all around him, focusing on the people welcoming him. He recognised Bumi, as he could notice him between hundreds of people. The second one was Suyin, that he saw a few times in the past, and lastly, he guessed that the man next to her was Baatar. He was kind of surprised to only see them, as he thought the Beifong family would tag along, but finally settled on the idea that they might not want to overwhelm the man he came for.   
As he approached, he mainly observed the younger of the trio in front of him. While he seemed small from afar, he was taller than him as he came close to him. He wanted to watch him more, but prefered to speak first, smiling in a friendly way :

-Sir Baatar ? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. ⋈

Iroh just hoped he wasn't making Baatar uncomfortable. He truly wished to be his friend, and after what he heard about him, he hoped to be able to help him. The heir to the Fire Nation wasn't someone who could hold a grudge for a long time, and since the man didn't hurt him or his family, he didn't see the problem in forgiving him.  
He got out of his thoughts when the voice of Suyin surprised both the young men who looked at the woman, who had an amused smile :

-We arrived at the meeting room. Let's start, shall we ?

-With pleasure. Answered Iroh without any hesitation.

He walked inside the room, finding it as beautiful as the outside of Zaofu. It had pretty colors and it was well organized, not that it surprised him. He watched where Baatar sat, aka, in the chair at the end of the table, closer to the back of the room. Intrigued, Iroh tilted his head, was it his usual chair ? Or was he feeling shy ?  
The dark haired man decided to sit two chairs from him, still letting the researcher have his "personal space". Bumi sat in front of Baatar, sharing a smile while Suyin sat in front of the general. The latter hoped the scientist was feeling fine.

Baatar had kept his mouth shut since Iroh's arrival. Well, of course he had greeted him, as a matter of politeness. But he had to admit that he had been intimidated by the General. So, by that, he was kind of embarassed of his silence.   
Seeing Bumi smile at him, he answered with a smaller one then looked at his mother who started to speak :

-So, you do know we allowed my son to travel as long as someone is keeping an eye on him. Are you sure you want to do that ? 

-Absolutly sure Ma'am, it will be my pleasure to help Baatar. Plus, I wanted to travel around the nations for a while now. 

Baatar was now entirely looking the general, letting the other speak. He was still surprised people wanted to support him after all he's done, but seeing the confident look in the man's eyes, he started to trust his words. He might be telling the truth after all.   
Bumi was relaxed, making sure there was no hostility starting. He knew Suyin was even more protective of her son after the last events, so a man she hardly knew personaly coming to take her son away could make her feel nervous and suspicious. The elder man then spoke :

-You talked about making a plan for this trip, I suppose you already made it

-Yes, answered Iroh with a grateful smile before continuing. I thought of starting by going to Republic City

-But, Baatar. Started Suyin, tense. 

-Let him finish mom

The three looked at Baatar who finally spoke after so much silence. The younger man blushed at the attention and looked away, mumbling :

-I meant... He wasn't finished so.. Let's hear okay ? 

Suyin was feeling a little shocked, but nodded and looked at Iroh again. The black haired man had a caring expression towards Baatar, like he was thanking him, then started speaking again :

-As I was saying, we would start by Republic City. Not to stay for a few days, unless Baatar wants to of course, then going to my ship as I left it there. I believe we could start by the Fire Nation, as it is the closest and easier way, so that Baatar can get used to live on a ship. Then, we could go south, visiting the Southern Water Tribe, going to Kyoshi Island, Whaletail Island. And after that, travel around the Earth Kingdom. 

Iroh couldn't control his voice to lower a little at the statement of the Earth Kingdom, looking over Baatar who seemed to not react. The scientist had no particular expression on his face, and the general took it as a "I'm okay with this", so he continued :

-Maybe going to Ba Sing Sei, Omashu if Baatar feels like it, but I mostly thought that Wan Shi Tong's library might be more interisting to see. With this, we would go north, to arrive at the Northern Water Tribe. With all of this planned, we could also see the Air Temples one by one. And in the end, we would go back here, in Zaofu. After, atleast, a good year 

Suyin felt distress envelopping her. A year ? It was so long ! Well, Baatar left 3 years before, but he was with someone she knew ! Well, did she even truly knew Kuvira in the end ?   
She was silent for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Bumi who smiled warmly at her, like a big brother would :

-It's a good plan, right ? 

-I.. Uh.. 

-Do not worry Ma'am, if anything goes wrong, or something isn't good with Baatar, his choice will be the one taken. If he wishes to do not go somewhere specifically, then I'll make sure we never see that part of ground. If he feels like he wants to go home, we'll come back here. His choices are the most important 

That was Baatar's time to be surprised, watching the man talk. Would he truly listen to everything he say ? And accept it ? Without any type of manipulation behind it ? This was something he wanted to believe in. His heart was telling him to trust Iroh, but his mind was closed. It was too soon to trust. He could never know what was in Iroh's mind.   
But, he decided to state his point of view. He said it was all that mattered, so why not start now :

-I.. Like this plan. It seems like a good trip to make, you have... Pretty good ideas General

He said that while cracking a shy smile to Iroh, who seemed to brighten by hearing this. It was definitly pleasing him to know he hadn't made mistakes.  
Bumi studied the two young men, and knew he had made a good choice of letting his ex apprentice come. They would get along just fine, and that made him smile even more :

-See Suyin ? Baatar even says he likes it ! It means everything will be fine

-I guess it does.. Thank you for sharing all of this with me General Iroh. We had decided that you would start the trip at the start of next week, you might as well be welcome in Zaofu the time to wait.

-It will be my pleasure Ma'am Suyin, I'll be honored to live here a few days.

-Then it's settled ! Baatar, Iroh, you can go out, I still need to discuss it with my husband and other people. You can show him where he will sleep, right son ?

-Of course mother. Coming General ? Asked Baatar as he stood up, looking over the heir as he stood up too.

-I'm following you Sir

Bumi watched as the two young men walked away and out of the building, catching Iroh with a warm smile towards the researcher. He waited until the door was closed and turned to Suyin with malice in his eyes :

-I'm betting atleast 5 months until they fall in love !

-Bumi ! Answered Suyin with an outraged voice.

☾

Meanwhile, Baatar and Iroh were walking in Zaofu, heading to where Baatar lived, as there was another small house beside his. And as it wasn't inhabited, they offered it to Iroh. After all, they didn't want him to sleep in some sort of hotel.

Iroh was looking everywhere, still feeling relaxed in the city. This definitly was a beautiful place. He then looked at Baatar who started to speak :

-I hope you'll have a good time here General, for the few days you'll be here

-I'm sure I will, this place seems very peaceful.

Baatar smiled slightly then arrived in front of the house. He turned to Iroh, showing his the door and giving him keys :

-This is the place you'll live. There is everything you should need, food, water, electricity. Even clothes so that you can change even if you've brought yours.

-Thank you, it's more than I needed. 

The heir to the Fire Nation took the keys, nodding as a thank you and opened the door. He looked at the living room in front of him and smiled. He then turned to Baatar who was standing akwardly in the door way, and he felt his heart flutter lightly. He was.. Cute. He kept his smile and approached :

-Thank you Baatar. If it's not a problem, I would love to visit Zaofu with you, so that we can start to know eachother. After all, we'll live in a ship together, not counting some men who will control the ship.

Baatar was left stunned for a few seconds at his request. He was silent before nodding his head dumbly, stuttering :

-O-Oh yeah... Yes of course ! It would be an honor General

-Please, call me Iroh

-R-Right, thank you Gen/Iroh. Well, let's see eachother tomorrow at.. 10am ?

-Sounds great. Have a good evening Baatar

-G-Good evening Iroh

Baatar turned away and left fastly, making sure to join his house without watching behind him. Once he had closed the door, he sighed heavily and sat in a chair. He smiled lightly, murmuring :

-I think it's gonna be okay..


End file.
